


In the Clearing Smoke

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Episode: s01e18 The Waterbending Master, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, ozai's a horrible father, zuko can't understand that he's loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “I don’t understand why you were so upset,” Zuko says when he can breathe again.Zuko and Iroh, after the ship explodes.





	In the Clearing Smoke

“I don’t understand why you were so upset,” Zuko says when he can breathe again, after the spluttering coughing fit, after his uncle gasps in apparent relief and drags him onto the dock, after Uncle finally loosens his bone-crushing embrace enough for Zuko to speak.

“I thought…you were dead.” Uncle’s voice is quiet, watery, a register that his nephew seldom hears him use.

“I know _that_!” Agni, whatever Zuko may be, he isn't an _idiot_. “But…” He leaves the syllable hanging in the frozen air, a question he cannot quite bring himself to ask.

Uncle gently releases the embrace to look at Zuko’s face. “You think that that would not _upset_ me? If you were…”

His nephew says nothing, looks down at the dock.

“Zuko.” 

And he understands the implied order— _Zuko, look at me_ —and with great effort, complies. Uncle is crying again—tears welling up in his eyes, and his eyebrows creased in…what? Anger? Concern? _Agni,_ he looks old... 

“Do you not know… Zuko, you are very dear to me.” 

Uncle doesn’t press him when he doesn’t respond, only embraces him again for several long moments, then rises. “Come. Let us find you some dry clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments! :)


End file.
